


AM2

by xll310



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xll310/pseuds/xll310
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin被Arthur灌醉之后被吃干抹净的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	AM2

**Author's Note:**

> by阿x丸  
> 2012.10

这天，亚瑟的举动明显很怪异。  
整个下午，亚瑟没有像平时一样在外面训练，反而是一直静静地坐在一旁看着梅林忙碌地打扫自己的房间，而且还用一种让梅林感到说不出的别扭的视线看盯着梅林。  
忍耐不住那怪异的视线，梅林停下正在擦柜子的手，转过身来，试探似的开口：“亚瑟，你今天怎么了？”  
“没什么。为什么这样问？”与梅林对上视线的亚瑟依然面不改色地回答。  
“不，没什么。”碰上亚瑟直勾勾的视线，梅林反而感到不好意思了。他们之间再次陷入沉默，整个房间只剩下梅林擦柜子时传来的刺耳声音。  
“嘿，梅林。”正当梅林心虚自己是否做出了暴露身份的事时，亚瑟冷不丁地喊道。  
“怎么了？”梅林用最快的速度做出一个自认为很灿烂的笑脸，回头看向亚瑟。  
“我今晚想喝酒。”明显感觉到梅林笑容很奇怪的亚瑟皱了皱眉，继续说道。  
“好的，我会告诉厨房的。”  
“我要你陪我喝。”  
“好的……啊哈？！你刚说什么？！”讶异的梅林转过头来，两人再次四目相对，梅林看到亚瑟戏谑的笑容，以为他在开玩笑，于是便耸耸肩说，“别傻了。”  
“傻……你把王子的一番好意当作什么了！”亚瑟猛然站起身来，睁圆了眼睛：“这！是！命！令！”  
捉摸不透王子的用意，梅林闭上嘴默默工作。  
晚上，梅林在亚瑟的催促下端来了一大壶酒和两个酒杯，放在了亚瑟房间的桌上。梅林像平时伺候亚瑟时一样站在了亚瑟身后，为他斟满了酒杯。之后梅林发现亚瑟在用眼神催促他坐下，于是战战兢兢地坐在了亚瑟的对面。  
梅林用颤抖的手为自己的酒杯倒满酒后，亚瑟举起杯来，示意梅林干杯。来自乡下的梅林鲜少接触到酒，于是梅林慌了，连忙向亚瑟解释自己不会喝酒。  
“梅林，有谁一生下来就能喝酒呢？就是要锻炼。快喝！”似是因为梅林推三阻四而感到不愉快的亚瑟强硬地让梅林灌下了一杯酒。  
一杯烈酒下肚，梅林开始感到头晕，连忙推开亚瑟为他倒酒的手。  
“梅林，要知道，能让我为他倒酒的人这世上没几个了。”  
感觉到亚瑟的不快，梅林只好乖乖看着自己的酒杯又充满了琥珀色的液体。  
喝完第二杯酒后，亚瑟很愉悦地看着梅林那白嫩的脸渐渐变红，那淡淡的红色一直蔓延到梅林的脖子根处，隐没在梅林的红色围巾下。亚瑟费了好大的劲才压抑下了自己想扒开梅林的围巾看看那诱人的红色到底延续至何方的冲动。  
“亚瑟，别看我这样，其实我挺能喝的。”手捧着酒杯的梅林显然已经有点醉。  
“是吗？”即使强忍着笑容，亚瑟脸上依然显示出了一道优美的弧线,露出了两只犬齿。那俊秀的脸庞让梅林看呆了，亚瑟趁机替他斟满了酒。  
“怎么了？”假装没有发现梅林的视线，亚瑟问道。  
“不，没什么。”梅林连忙低头，为了掩饰自己的害羞，端起酒杯一口喝干。  
三杯酒下肚，梅林的眼角渐渐湿润，同时感到口干舌燥，于是他伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇。  
梅林无意识的动作让亚瑟的内心狂跳起来。  
亚瑟压抑着内心的动摇，又喝干了一杯酒。“梅林，我今天观察了你一天。”  
“我知道。”  
“我常常在你身上感觉到一种魅力。”亚瑟再次直勾勾地看向梅林。  
“你又要说我有智慧了？”梅林哈哈一笑，露出了雪白的牙齿，瘦削的脸上现起了骨头的轮廓。泛红的脸让梅林显得很妖媚。亚瑟再也无法忍耐。  
“梅林，起来。”亚瑟呼吸粗重地命令梅林。  
梅林虽然不知道亚瑟有何用意，但还是顺从地站起，不过可能因为喝醉了，身体微微摇晃着。  
下一秒，梅林被亚瑟推倒在床上，亚瑟也压在了梅林身上。即便的皇室的床亦承受不住两个大男人的重量，不住摇晃。房间里只剩两人的呼吸声。  
“亚瑟？！”短暂的沉默后，梅林略带惊讶地叫着亚瑟的名字。  
“你的身上……总有一种让我想狠狠压倒你，欺负你的魅力。”亚瑟说完便用嘴封住了梅林的唇，不让梅林有回答的机会。  
“唔！唔……”突如其来的吻让梅林瞪大了眼睛，用力地抵抗着亚瑟。然而喝醉酒的梅林力气与亚瑟相去甚远，无论怎么用力都是徒劳。亚瑟的舌头已经撬开了梅林的牙齿，探入了梅林的口中，挑起了梅林的舌头。  
亚瑟边用激烈的舌吻攻击着梅林，边扯下梅林的红色围巾。梅林白皙的脖子上泛起的红晕清晰可见，一直向下延续的。亚瑟的手从梅林衣服下摆潜入，抚上了梅林的腹部，并沿着他的腰向背后摸索着，感受着他的肌肤的触感。  
梅林轻轻颤抖着。当亚瑟的手触上他的胸膛时，他的胸口起伏更快了。亚瑟激烈的吻让梅林呼吸粗重，心脏剧烈跳动着。梅林的脑中已经无法思考了，他慢慢放弃了抵抗，脸色更加红润。  
漫长的吻过后，亚瑟终于放开了梅林。他扶着梅林坐起，双手灵活地掀起梅林的衣服，帮梅林把他的上身的衣服全部脱光，并再次将他推倒在床上。  
梅林脖子上的绯红一直延续到他的胸口。亚瑟感受着梅林泛起红色的脖子的热度的手，缓缓地滑向梅林的胸前，轻轻地捏着梅林的乳尖。  
“唔……”醉意十足的梅林感觉亚瑟比自己略凉的手十分舒服，于是他伸出手握住亚瑟的手腕，引导他摸向自己身上的其他热处。  
梅林突然的举动让亚瑟吃了一惊，但亚瑟很配合地轻抚着梅林的身体，并用另一只手继续爱抚着梅林的乳头。  
在亚瑟的爱抚下，梅林上身虽然感觉十分清凉，下半身却渐渐热了起来。乳头上的清凉感渐渐变成瘙痒，未经触碰的分身也渐渐挺起，裤子的束缚让梅林不耐地蠕动着。  
没有发现梅林的变化，亚瑟低下头吸吮着梅林胸前的两点，早已挺立的乳头经过亚瑟更加红润。梅林原本感觉到的瘙痒感渐渐变成了一阵阵的快感，刺激着梅林的感官。梅林眼神迷离地看着亚瑟，不时发出呻吟的声音。下半身的热度让梅林烦躁地扭动着身子，灼热中心触到了亚瑟的大腿。  
亚瑟感觉到梅林的坚挺，满意地停下了嘴上的动作。他确认似的用手隔着裤子握了握梅林的分身。  
“啊……”突然的触摸让梅林失神地叫了出来。  
亚瑟轻轻地解开梅林的裤带，一口气扒下梅林的裤子。突然接触到冰凉的空气，梅林的分身微微颤抖着，下一秒，梅林感觉到自己的分身被温暖湿润的物体包围。梅林连忙坐起来，发现平日趾高气昂的王子正含着自己的男根。梅林早已红润的脸更加红了，亚瑟不知哪里练来的口技让一波波快感浪潮似的涌向梅林。梅林仰着头发出断断续续的叫声。  
亚瑟在吸吮梅林的分身的同时不时用余光注意梅林的表情，看到梅林享受的样子，亚瑟更加卖力地舔着梅林的前端，手也配合着玩弄着梅林的两个小球。  
很快，梅林便呼吸粗重，开始剧烈颤抖，他连忙推开亚瑟的头，然而亚瑟却不放开他，更用力地吸吮着。梅林感到从分身传来的快感把大脑淹没，在亚瑟的口中释放了爱液。亚瑟很快地吞下了梅林的汁液，似是感到味道的苦涩而皱了皱眉。  
生平第一次被口交还射在男人口中，梅林一时头脑茫然。  
亚瑟很迅速地把酒壶里剩下的酒涂在手上，探向梅林密处。亚瑟的食指很顺利地进入了梅林的窄道，并将酒涂在内壁四周。  
梅林还沉浸在射精的余韵和酒精的麻醉中，对亚瑟的动作没有作出太大的反应。  
亚瑟趁机增加了手指的根数。当第三根手指插进去后，梅林终于大大地动了一动。梅林感觉到内壁渐渐被撕裂，酒沾在裂口上十分疼痛，然后感觉到酒精挥发后的冰凉。随着亚瑟缓缓地抽动手指，梅林感觉到体内被翻腾的感觉，十分难受。当亚瑟重复了几遍手上的动作后，梅林渐渐习惯了这种感觉。这时，亚瑟突然抽出了手指，取而代之的是手指无法比拟的亚瑟的巨大分身，一口气贯穿了梅林的内壁。剧烈的疼痛让梅林差点晕了过去，他的手指紧紧地握住床单，双目痛苦地闭着。亚瑟看见梅林痛苦的表情，便用左手轻轻摩擦着梅林开始萎缩的分身，右手再次捏向梅林胸前的两点，同时开始了抽插。  
下体撕裂的感觉让梅林头晕目眩，然而亚瑟巧妙的爱抚却让梅林的身体再度热了起来，梅林的分身再次挺立，前端滴下了一滴滴露珠。同时被快感与痛感折磨着的梅林发出了高昂的叫声，亚瑟加快了手上的动作，并更加猛烈地抽插着。  
梅林很快又迷失在快感与痛感的漩涡中。茫然中，梅林即将迎来第二次高潮。这时，梅林又开始颤抖，内壁紧紧地夹着亚瑟，让亚瑟差点忍耐不住。于是亚瑟配合着梅林的喘息，用力地攻击着梅林。在一次大大的冲刺中，梅林的分身喷出了大量白浊的液体，有的甚至沾在了自己的脸上。几乎是同时，亚瑟也在梅林体内释放了大量的温热液体，然后亚瑟无力地覆在了梅林身上。  
当亚瑟回过神来以后，发现梅林已经失去意识。亚瑟轻轻地摇着梅林的肩膀，却发现梅林已经熟睡。看着平日不曾看得见的睡脸，亚瑟也渐渐感到睡意涌来，于是他就保持结合时的姿势睡着了。  
第二天，当因为宿醉而头疼醒来的梅林发现亚瑟还在自己的体内时，王子的寝室里发出一阵悲怆的叫声。


End file.
